Funny Love
by SweetDianisMar
Summary: se concen de niños se juraron amor...fue hace tiempo pero se reencuentran y hay una persecusion estilo pucca.. podra la sociedad de ambos chicos mitad neko y mitad usagi.. demostrando que el amor lo sobrepasa todo los invito a leer esta entretenida y comica fanfic lose mal summary.. pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fanfictioneros les traigo un nuevo fanfic de rin x len es divertido y algo al estilo pucca masomenos , espero les guste en este son mejores amigos, pero con la relación prohibida por la sociedad osea ambos están como humanoides pero con mitad animal domestico conejo x gato **

**A si desclamer: vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a sus creadores y la canción a también es muy buena se las recomiendo **

**Futuros Occ si son míos…**

Funny Love

Dia marzo 4 de 2014 , eh de decir que me eh enamorado si lo se muy loco no?..

Pero hay un problema y se preguntaran cual es bien los gatos y los conejos no pueden estar juntos por que? Ni me pregunten es de mi mejor amigo Len kagamine el gato del vario Utau.. si allí están PROHIVIDO! Tremenda relación .. Aun así nuestros mejores amigos nos apoyan y nos dicen que sigamos adelante, realmente me hace muy feliz y mas… que lo volvía a ver… como lo vi o lo encontré fue muy gracioso en realidad..

**Flashback*****

_Lo encontré hace una semana en la unión donde se unen los apartamentos Utau y Vocaloid, yo me encuentro en el lado derecho que son los lujosos departamentos Vocaloid._

_Y el en el lado izquierdo donde se encuentran los apartamentos Utau.._

_Bien fui como de costumbre distraída por una bebida en las maquinas expendedora de bebidas de naranja y del otro lado lo vi… mi amado y divertido mejor amigo que al parecer se le cruzo el mismo pensamiento que yo… más alto guapo con sus ojos verdes y una tenue sonrisa.. Que hiso que me sonrojara… _

_-splash…-el ruido del vaso con el resto de mi bebida al caer contra el suelo-.. _

_-lo vi impresionada y sonrojada con los ojos como platos mientras nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos sin pestañar por un instante-._

_Fue amor a primera vista o al menos en mi caso claro.. –sonrió dulcemente mientras sentía que una divertida y algo tensa la atmosfera se formada a nuestro alrededor , del otro lado se encontraba los vecinos unos viéndonos curiosos otros viéndonos asqueados y otros divertidos los divertidos y picaros eran nuestros amigos-. _

_-claro que también los conejos de mi lado nos veían igual y en el fondo me dolía un poco pero no le di importancia a sí que seguí con lo que tenía en mente.. _

_-Moe lenny… eres tan perfecto! –le apunto sonrojada mi zanahoria mientras lo interrumpo lo que me quería decir—_

_-Ri..-no lo deje terminar mientras todos se nos quedaban viendo raro-. _

_-cuando bote mi zanahoria el salió disparado a sí que no tuve de otra que seguirlo-.. N-no no.. LEN no huyas Cobarde!.._

_\- Si no fueras tan extrovertida.. y súper loca –dijo con una gota en la cabeza mientras seguía corriendo lejos de mi-._

_\- o vamos solo te voy a dar amor no huyas no muerdo __**querido.**_

_Continuamos corriendo por un buen rato el se escondía.._

_Hasta que nos detuvimos y empecé a imaginarme mi vida con él mientras me sonrojaba bailando con el yo como su princesa y el mi príncipe.._

_-rin detente me estas sofocando, -me decía pero sé que me ama igual que yo lo conozco de niño, sé que me lo oculta- _

_Flash back Len:_

_Encontré a mi mejor amiga y mi dulce amada pero sé que no puede ser aun asi, lo intentare por los dos; eso y de que es muy persistente le mostré con dibujitos de que gato + gato = si se puede la relación, mientras que… Conejo + gato no se puede pero no entendió, le mostré con el dolor de mi corazón a otros candidatos para ella un fuerte uno inteligente y uno romántico y literalmente los mando a volar.. fue que empezamos con la divertida persecución de nuevo hasta que caía al suelo y me atrapo le pedí la tregua. Que la iba a ser feliz a ella me gusta verla sonreír la quiero fue cuando me anime y le pedí que nos encontramos donde mismo, mis ojos no lo creían vi a mi prima pasar ignorándome ya me lo esperaba, lo que más me impresiono fue a mi amigo piko conejo persiguiendo a miki la gata que estábamos igual.. y luego tomando me el jugo de naranja que me dio mi linda conejita, no estaba mal y cuando la bi tomando el jugo de banana por mi y la cosa más tierna que allá visto fue cuando me di cuenta que realmente vale la pena intentarlo.. Sé que mi familia y la de ella nos apoyan ya que nos tomaron mucho aprecio. _

_**Fin del flashback Rin&amp;Len. **_

**Ok bien a qui termina este cap nos leemos luego a si, si les gusto review favorito flow. Y si no pues hágamelo saber en mensaje privado por favor se los agradecería mucho aquí les dejo el link de la canción que les dije.. trae aproximadamente 4 de toda la historia que le are; a continuación… a si que bye…**

**Link: **** watch?v=WsWgrf3XLKQ..**


	2. Cake atack Happy birthday Rin

Cake atack…

Han pasado alrededor de 10 meses que somos novios rin y yo nuestros amigos y la otra mitad que aprueba nuestra relación. Nos comprenden y nos apoyan diciendo que sigamos adelante. Honestamente me conmueve y me hace sonreír inconsciente bueno solo hay un pequeño problema y me diran cual es ¿no? Bien….

Un grupo de bandidos conejos son.. Nero que el es un conejo que esta resfriado y suele usar una mascarilla, a su lado derecho se encuentra Oliver que tiene un parche en su ojo según el que lo Hace ver hermoso. (no es cierto lo hace ver patético) Mikuo que tiene una bufanda turquesa.

Y ahora se preguntan que tiene que ver ellos.. ¿No? Fácil me odian ¿Por qué? Fácil.. Como estoy con mi dulce adorada conejita **Mi** Rinny.. Ellos son su grupo de enamorados, por lo tanto me pone un poco celoso no le vayan a decir que lo admití… en fin.. Pero aquí no comienza esta parte.. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

_**Flash back Len*** **_

_Dia 27 de diciembre de 2014.._

_Informe eBien hoy es el cumpleaños de Rin. Me levante temprano, me arregle y Sali de la casa algo distraído.. Le deje una nota a mi mama y a mi abuelo que saldría personalmente hacer unas cosas y comprar el pastel favorito de rin de naranjas y mandarinas.. bien primero fui a pagar lo del apartamentito que compartimos mi mama mi abuelo y yo _

_Bien allí todo bien.. _

_Segundo le fui a comprar un collar y un anillo de clave de sol a rin por su cumpleaños. Todo bien.. allí también pase por un pequeño parque que hacía que me recordaba mi infancia con ella a mi lado claro. Se me hiso tarde eh de admitir fui a la pastelería donde deje encargado el pastel._

_**Flashback Rin** **_

_Es un dia especial.. por lo tanto me pone muy muy feliz, el motivo porque mi papa estará allí me ubiera gustado que mama también pero ella se tuvo que quedar cuidando a mi hermana y al abuelo en fin.. _

_Allí estaba la mama de Lenny y el abuelo de len por lo cual les sonreí. Y sonreí mas al ver a mi papa que extendió un cartel que decía "Happy birthday to (mi fotografía mia).-mientras pasa ala par de mi despeinándome cariñosamente mientras me da el cartel y luego pasa el abuelo de len dándome una bolsita que es mi regalo de cumpleaños. _

_-m-muchas gracias por venir señorita SeeU chan y a usted también señor Takumi san.. Solo tengo una pregunta.._

_\- y cual es pequeña. –dijo el señor amable y algo preocupado-_

_\- Tranquila mi niña, si es len quien te preocupa pues ya llegara fue por tu pastel a si que.. tu papa que no lo encontramos en el camino te quiere dar algo.. –dijo la mama de len amable y dulce mientras pasaba a hablar con su papa-._

_\- mi lenny.. moe que romantico -me sonrojo leve mientras la dejaba pasar a que tomara algo._

_**Regresando con len****_

_Bien ya era de noche tiempo para que empiece la fiesta de rin, saliendo de la pastelería revisándolo cuando en eso no me fije que aun me quedaba en medio de la puerta me dan un leve empujo y el pastel por poco se me cae y fue cuando lo atrape suspire mientras empezaba a caminar con la guardia en alta para que nada malo le pasara al pastel.. _

_Venían corriendo unos niños mitad conejo divertidos asiendo que se topara con migo y el pastel se me resvalara y como si fuera muy importante me tire al suelo para cojerlo y lo consegui con éxito –suspire un poco relajado mientras continuaba caminando entre la multitud-._

_-me subí al metro todo estaba lleno, pero aun así seguía protegiendo el pastel algo incomodo mientras esperaba que llegara cabal en dirección al café sweet bonny.. Donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de rin, todos salieron del lugar asiendo que me tiraran y yo con el pastel en alto iba mareado pero por rin yo lo aria todo bien todos me miraban raro, pero no le di importancia me aleje lo mejor que pude y revise si estaba bien y suspire aliviado por que si lo está. Continúe caminando subiendo las escaleras ya que estaba en la subestación. _

_Tome un atajo por un callejón muy animado para llegar a tiempo con mi linda conejita así que continúe caminando silbando una canción, fue muy gracioso en realidad porque me seguía un perro que había salvado y cuidado cuando era pequeño y le regale una bufanda amarilla para que no tuviera frio y del otro lado me seguía un rinoceronte una tortuga y empecé a correr con mas potencia cuidando el pastel con una gota en la cabeza ¡Esto es una broma, que se volvió persigan a len! De la nada aparece un lagarto con cuello que parece de sombrilla persiguiéndome también… en realidad he rescatado diferentes animales que en un tiempo me encariñe con ellos pero eso es otra cosa que contare después. _

_Los perdí de vista en una pequeña casita que usaba con rin mas pequeños.. –suspire aliviado de poder perderles- cuando tropezase con una tabla asiendo que se caiga unas bolsas pesadas de cemento cayendo sobre mi y el pastel claro que me puse como escudo para evitar que cayeran encima de el lo aparte de bajo de mi asiendo que todas esas bolsas me cayeran a mi y le iba a caer una piedra claro que la atrape antes.. _

_**Volviendo con rin*****_

_-ya todos estaban algo impaciente pero aun así se estaban divirtiendo yo andaba de un lado a otro esperando a len y a mi pastel muy feliz y emocionada le había dejado un espacio para mi pastel.. _

_Mi papa estaba con la cámara mi tío estaba bebiendo mas cerveza el abuelo de len estaba comiendo y la mama de len me miraba preocupada y algo impaciente fue cuando vi que me traían un pastel –mientras me sonrojaba un poco y ponía mi expresión mas adorable y la mama de len se pegaba en la frente como diciendo "te tardaste mucho genio"._

_-lo recibí, amable del conejo que al parecer quería algo conmigo, y me lo comí mientras los invitados me miraban impresionados y con una gota en la cabeza.. en mi mente _

_-"el único pastel que quiero en mi cumpleaños es el de len"-. –suspire mientras me empezaba a preocupar"-._

_-el conejo que me miraba junto a los demás se quedo en shock con mi acción por lo cual internamente me reí de su cara mientras me lo terminaba-._

_-miraba la puerta esperanzada-._

_**Volviendo con len*** **_

_-al fin lo logre estoy a tiempo de llegar al café, Fue cuando… _

_Me tope con nero mientras me sacudía un poco y el me miraba mal._

_Llegando a el estaban Oliver y mikuo._

_-mira que insolente es Len.. Derribar a nuestro amigo y encima engatusar a rinny eso no está bien pero nosotros le daremos una lección para que aprenda. –dijo agriamente Oliver mientras me miraba-._

_-hay no.. no de nuevo –empecé a retroceder preocupado mientras tenia bien firme el pastel y el regalo de rin- -mientras los tres se acercaban a mi todos rudos -._

_-mientras que nero empezaba a estornudar aproveche para ponerme el moño del pastel en la boca y me metí los regalos en mi pantalón mientras con mis reflejos empecé a alejarme de ellos mientras me seguían,_

_Subi los techos de unas casas cerca del lugar mientras bajaba y me tenia nero acorralado y ala par de mi estaban Oliver y mikuo-. Me querían atrapar mientras yo les esquiva hajilmente mientras abri la puerta del café y entre no sin antes caerme por culpa de mikuo que me puso el pie asiendo que el pastel se callera al suelo se descompuso un poco pero aun asi llege a tiempo._

_La familia mía y la de rin se puso de mi parte ok si ya antes le temía a mis padres cuando se enojaban con el papa de rinda mas miedo._

_Y con rin molesta, nota para mi nunca hacerla enojar o moriré un dia de estos. –suspiro mientras me pongo de su lado para tranquilizarla-._

_lo demás fue extraño pero divertido Oliver conoció a yuki y se miraba sonrojado reí inconsciente mientras miraba como ponían el pastel que traje en la mesa rin soplo sus velas den su cumpleaños 17…_

_-terminamos bien.. después de todo, rin tubo su pastel yo tuve mas amor de parte de ella con una dulce sonrisa mientras me abrasaba y me daba besitos.. mi mama se le declaro un conejo, mi abuelo lo miraba curiosos. _

_-los demás nos miraban unos sorprendidos que me dejara que rin me abrasara y besara y yo muy sumiso unos estaban sonrojados de lo tiernos que nos mirabanos-._

_-bueno pues al salir del cumpleaños ya terminado todo sonrojado le puse el collar mientras le sonreía tímido y ella se puso muy tierna sosteniendo su paste con una mano mientras con la otra le ponía el anillo "feliz cumpleaños Rin…" _

_Después de salir nosotros salían nuestras familias y un mikuo enojado jalando a Oliver y a nero algo molesto.. _

_-mientras que disimuladamente le daba un tierno besito en la frente para terminar la velada-._

_-gracias lenny…-dijo sonrojada mi linda rinny-._

**Bueno chicos este es el segundo cap. ya solo falta dos para terminar les recomiendo romerella . al terminar el fanfic me dedicare a ese.. **

**Si les gusto manden un review muchas gracias a los tres review que me llegaron el siguiente cap. será el penúltimo.**

**Galletas y helado a:**

**Lovely Julieta.**

**Chocoguest. **

**Guest.. **

**Nos vemos el lunes o martes actualizo..**

**Lunes miércoles viernes y domingo.. **

**Bye quejas.. en mensaje privado por favor… **


	3. sweet love you

Sweet love you…

-¡Moe!... han pasado dos días desde el mejor cumpleaños de todos y que mejor manera que agradecerle a mi adorado Lenny.. ¿no?

Y he aquí de como lo are curiosamente el cumple un dia después que yo? No… pero como no pudo por que su mama me dijo que ese dia osea ayer.. le tocaba todo el dia en la universidad..

Bien todo lo que hise y los momentos que paso con el.. son un sueño sin mas que decir.. todo empezó como si hubiera sido tan recientemente

_**Flashback hace un dia después *****_

_-se preguntaran que hace una linda conejita como yo cargando con una enorme caja con ponpones y un cartel en grande que dice __**"aishiteru neko Lenny". **__Bueno… _

_Me encuentro caminando por el camino mas largo para llegar a casa de Len.. y también se preguntaran ¿pero rin si viven justo ala par?..._

_Bueno me gusta reflexionar y pensar en lo que realmente me hace muy feliz.. bien la caja estaba realmente pesada para mi onestamente ya estaba cansada tenia dolor de pies pero realmente vale la pena, llegue porfin a la casa de len me sente afuera del apartamento luego escribí una nota diciendo "feliz cumpleaños Len" me metí en la caja decorada con mucho amor y toque la puerta para llamar la atención abrió la puerta miro el paquete y lo entro a su casa.._

_Espere un rato halo el liston y Sali de la caja con los ponpones formando un corazón y luego dando una pirueta linda y con mi mejor sonrisa aterrice en el suelo sosteniendo el cartel de feliz cumpleaños._

_Lo estuve moviendo por doquier los banderines, los ponpones y el como si no existiera limpiando la casa.. _

_-que estare haciendo mal?..-pense un poco deprimida a si que segui con mi mejor sonrisa, lo lleve a tomarmos fotos, y nada…!, lo lleve a un karaoque y emppece a cantar y cuando abro los hojos ya no estaba..! –se me quebró la voz un poco al ver que avia huido-.. me dolio mucho.. encerio que hice m-mal?.._

_-Hey! Len esperame!.. no me dejes –lo llame ocultado lo que realmente me lastimaba lo segui a su lado mientras lo miraba y luego miraba el suelo sin decir ninguna palabra anelaba tomarle la mano en ese momento, pero no podía ya que a cada lado que íbamos la sociedad se ponía de nuestra contra señales de que conejos y gatos no pueden andar libremente.._

_-Rin.. y que opinas del regalo que te di en tu cumpleaños te gusto?..-me pregunto curioso y tierno ocultando su sonrojo de su cara realmente se miraba tan tierno-._

_-claro.. que me gusto el regalo fue muy hermoso.. te doy las gracias len.. –dije algo sonrojada mientras miraba una pareja de gatos pasar al lado de nosotros y según yo noabia nadie y le tome del braso mientras cruzábamos-_

_Len se tenso, se quedo muy palido, enrealidad una señal había que no me fije y mire que todos nos miraban horrorizados, fue cuando Len me separo con delicadeza de el y me dijo que lo guardáramos que es nuestro secreto.. a si que asentí emocionada._

_Pero eso le quitaría lo divertido…_

_Lo perseguí por todas partes le lance de todo, un bumerang, una red, hasta le lance una pokebola. _

_Y aun asi no lo atrape._

_**Flash back Len*****_

_Menudo dia de celebrar mi cumpleaños, rin me sorprendió en realidad estaba muy estresado ya que tenia tareas y no las quería dejar para mas tarde, pero llego a mi casa tan tierna y creativa me comovio que se metiera en la caja, y me sorprendiera, no tenia animo a si que casi me volvi un poco distante espero que no le aya afectado._

_Salimos a tomarnos fotos, fuimos a un karaoke, me le escape porque tenia que atender una llamada y me abia olvidado que rin estaba con migo, cuando escuche su voz cai en cuenta que ella estaba a mi lado pero no savia que decirle, hasta que para romper el silencio empezamos a conversar, me hace muy feliz que ella disiera pasar tiempo con migo y a si que en una de esas le pregunte ¿Qué le parecía su regalo?... me contesto lo que quería y me lamentaba por no tomar su mano realmente quería.. pero habían muchos vecinos mios que me miraban decepcionados por elegir estar con rin.._

_-mira len que lindos… -me dijo con su adorada voz mientras miraba a los animales que yo conocía, el rinoceronte y que casi nos aplastaba pero al vernos juntos se acercaron muy felices y me sorprendió y me hiso sonreir alverla con un pequeño puercoespín que se encariño con ella y se volvió su mascota-._

_Luego de eso pasamos al cine, ha ver una película ella estaba concentrada en la película y yo aun estaba inpaciente quería tomar su mano_

_Estaba indeciso, ancioso mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido y me sudaba la mano y cuando estaba apunto de tomarla la película acababa de terminar justo en el momento que se prendieron las luces y la gente se comensaba a retirar mi linda rinny estaba muy distraída y estaba desanimada, por que seria?... _

_El camino fue muy incomodo, muy silencioso quería preguntarle que le ocurria hasta que me tope con "ellos" _

_-mikuo!.. nero! Oliver..!.. –dijo asombrada y los fue a saludar. Animadamente abrazado a mikuo, me dolio y de la nada me puse algo molesto pero lo disimule, mientras suspiraba para hacer notar que estaba alli-._

_-mmm.. a si perdona len..-me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y caminábamos tranquilamente mientras los esquivamos y conversábamos de nuevo._

_Nos separamos y caminábamos a la par.. El policía nos dijo que nos alejáramos mas del uno del otro.. tsck.. Está bien—mientras camine más rápido y disimuladamente le tome del braso para que me alcanzara-._

_Luego de eso fuimos al museo y a ver una hermosa vista en el mar.. _

_-luego de eso, la acompañe a su casa._

_-Adiós, Len… -me dijo muy tímida, raro en ella que lo demuestre Asia mi, ya que suele perseguirme, y abrasarme mucho. Me dolió que no me dijera __**"Lenny"**__. _

_-regrese a mi casa mientras miraba el cielo y ya había obscurecido, mire hacia mi puerta y vi el paquete de rin donde venia adentro y pensé " a pesar de como soy, siempre está a mi lado"_

_-corrí lo más rápido que pude y la vi tan linda y tierna mirando la luna-_

_-Rinny!.. –le dije lo más fuerte, me miro muy sorprendida y yo la vi a ella sonrojado, mientras sacaba el cartel, "segunda cita por favor".. _

_A lo que me vio muy tiernamente sonrojada y asintió con la cabeza con esa hermosa sonrisa.. y alo rin me saco un banderín muy grande con un enorme "si".._

_Y luego recordé que tenía trabajo como repartidor de periódico nocturno y le dije que me encontrara en la casita que usábamos de pequeños, _

_**Después del trabajo*****_

_-Salí, lo más rápido que pude mientras terminaba de repartir mi periódico, pero como Dell, me había pedido favor de repartir el de él, lo hice a toda velocidad y compre unos rolls de canela y naranja unos cup cakes de banano para mí.._

_La encontré donde acordamos, alimentando al puercoespín, me incline a su altura, le dije que abriera la boca y le di su roll de canela y naranja mientras tomaba un pedazo de cup cake de banana y para serrar con broche de oro le robe su primer beso con un dulce y tierno beso de naranja y banana.. a lo cual ella se sonrojo muy tierna.._

**Bueno como verán es el antepenúltimo cap. **

**Y quiero agradecer a **

**Julieta love**

**Chocoguest**

**Liraz Hazael**

**Gracias por su apoyo y nos miramos en el siguiente cap el gran fínale **


	4. Aviso!

**Fanfioteros ¡Hola ! ¡Como estan cuanto tiempo ! ¿Cuantos? ¿3 años? lo siento ! Pero ya me pongo al Día Con mis fics en Actualizar los retomare Todos Ahora Que tengo tiempo mi meta es terminar los todos, se recuerdan de "Et un amor espacial y sobrenatural". ¡Bueno les tengo 2da y Tercera temporada y también reescribiré Spice! ¿Solo quería ver si Aún Siguen apoyándome con mi regreso?**


End file.
